Drunk
by awkbaekhiee
Summary: "Chanyeol-ah, hatiku berdebar melihatmu memainkan drum. Dugeun dugeun dugeun dugeun kekekeke..." ucap Baekhyun dengan wajah memerah semerah tomat segar. "Pfft... Berapa gelas yang kau minum Baek?" Kekeh Chanyeol (CHANBAEK!, YAOI, NC, FLUFFY/?)


**Drunk**

 **Author** : awkbaekhiee

 **Main Cast** : Chanbaek

 **Other Cast** : EXO Member

 **Genre** : Romance, Humor, Erotis/?

 **Rate** : M (mesyoem)

 **Note** : Disarankan saat membaca sambil dengerin The Eve yaa... atau lagu Belah Duren juga boleh wkwk...

 **~ HAPPY READING ~**

"Chanyeol-ah, hatiku berdebar melihatmu memainkan drum. _Dugeun dugeun~ dugeun dugeun~ kekekeke..._ " ucap Baekhun dengan wajah memerah semerah tomat segar.

"Pfft... Berapa gelas yang kau minum Baek?" Kekeh Chanyeol.

Malam ini Member EXO akan menghadiri JYP's Party People. Selain EXO masih banyak lagi rekan-rekan selebriti dan idol lainnya yang datang keacara tersebut. Sebelum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan hotel mewah yang mereka tempati, mereka sempat bersiap-siap menyiapkan pesona mereka saat acara nanti.

Para member terlihat mengenakan pakaian formal namun terlihat santai, ditambah make up yang tidak terlalu tebal menghiasi wajah tampan –dan cantik- mereka. Tak terkecuali Baekhyun yang terlihat menawan malam itu, khususnya dimata sang kekasih, Park Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah menatapnya hyung, kau terlihat menakutkan saat melihat Baekhyun hyung seperti itu. Bagaikan srigala yang menemukan mangsanya." Celetuk sang Maknae.

Chanyeol terlihat tak menanggapi ucapan sang maknaenya karena mata bulatnya hanya terfokus oleh sosok cantik Baekhyun.

"Kalian sudah siap semua? Jika sudah, mari kita berangkat." Ucap sang Leader.

Mereka pun serentak pergi meninggalkan hotel menuju ke tempat acara berada.

Diperjalanan pun Chanyeol tetap tak bisa melepaskan tatapan matanya terhadap sang kekasih, pujaan hatinya. Sungguh Chanyeol sangat menyukai memandanginya seperti ini, baginya pemandangan indah di dunia ini hanyalah paras cantik Baekhyun.

"Sehun, apa Chanyeol tidak pegal matanya selalu mengarah ke Baekhyun hyung, menyeramkan." Tanya Kyungsoo yang memperhatikan Chanyeol.

"Ntahlah, mungkin Kai pun sedang melakukan hal yang sama seperti Chanyeol hyung saat ini. Bukan Kai saja, mungkin Chen hyung pun sama." Balas Sehun.

Kyungsoo melihat sekelilingnya dan benar saja, mata bulatnya tengah menemukan sesosok makhluk berwajah kotak yang memandang wajah bulat disampingnya dan tentu saja saat kepalanya memutar kearah belakang matanya kembali menemukan pemandangan yang sama, Kai sang kekasih menatapnya tanpa henti.

"Andai Luhan disini, aku akan memandanginya sampai mataku copot." Bisik Sehun.

Tak butuh memakan waktu lama, mereka pun akhirnya tiba ditempat acara. Terlihat beberapa para tamu berdecak kagum memandangi penampilan mereka malam itu. Seolah-olah mereka melihat barisan para dewa dihadapan mereka.

Beberapa selebriti dan idol yang daang diminta untuk menyumbangkan suara emas mereka, termasuk EXO yang baru saja melangsungkan comeback stage, mereka menyanyikan lagu-lagu mereka diiringi musik.

Akhirnya kini mereka dapat berbincang bersama para tamu lainnya yang datang keacara tersebut. Para member termasuk Chanyeol, Suho, Xiumin, D.O dan Baekhyun tengah bersandar di meja bar, menikmatin alunan musik dari sang DJ.

Suho yang notabennya kuat terhadap alkohol beberapa kali meminum koktail di gelasnya. Chanyeol pun mengikutinya, Baekhyun yang melihatnya pun ingin merasakan minuman beralkohol itu. Namun apa daya, Baekhyun adalah peminum alkohol yang sangat payah.

"Hyung, minumlah jangan memaksakan diri untuk menahannya. Kadar alkoholnya rendah dan tidak akan membuatmu begitu mabuk." Jelas D.O.

Mendengar penuturan D.O yang terdengar menggiurkan akhirnya Baekhyun mencoba meminum koktail di gelasnya. Saat minuman itu memasuki rongga mulutnya terasa menyenangkan, rasa manis dan pahit yang sangat sayang untuk dilewati.

"Chanyeol, kau tidak ingin bermain drum disana? Sepertinya mereka mulai bosan mendengar musik dari DJ itu." Tanya Xiumin.

"Baiklah."

"Ung? Chanyeolie mau kemana?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Chanyeol ingin bermain drum Baek." Jawab Xiumin.

"Drum?"

"Iya, mau ikut? Kekasihku ini kan pandai sekali memberi saran lagu apa yang harus kumainkan hm? Ayo." Ajak Chanyeol.

"Tentu! Jangan panggil aku Byun Baekhyun jika aku tak pandai dalam bermusik hehe.."

Chanyeol terlihat gemas saat melihat sang kekasih yang sepertinya mulai dipengaruhi oleh alkohol. Sangat menggemaskan, tapi dirinya harus menahan diri agar tidak menerkam Baekhyun ditempat seperti ini.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terlihat berada disisi panggung acara, panggungnya tak terlalu besar. Hanya panggung kecil yang luas tetapi terlihat elegan. Mereka tengah mendebatkan lagu apa yang akan dimainkan Chanyeol saat memainkan drum nanti.

"Aku sangat gugup Baekhyun." Ucap Chanyeol.

" Jangan seperti ini Chanyeol, tenanglah. Mereka pasti menyukai penampilanmu. Ah! Bagaimana jika kau memainkan lagu 8beat. Pasti akan sangat bagus."

"8beat? Baiklah, aku akan memainkannya untukmu. Lihat penampilanku, ya?"

Baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya berkali-kali, terlihat sangat menngemaskan. Ntah sudah berapa kali ku katakan, Baekhyun memang amat sangat menggemaskan. Saat Chanyeol akan memainkan drumnya, matanya melirik kearah Baekhyun yang kini menatapnya. Mereka bertatapan beberapa detik dan Chanyeol pun mulai memainkan drumnya.

Saat pertengahan permainan drumnya, Chanyeol mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan dirinya. Karena Baekhyun yang selalu disampingnya disaat apapun. Baekhyun meminta Chanyeol melakukan Splash saat bermain drum, dan tentu saja Chanyeol menuruti keinginan kekasih mungilnya itu. Jangankan memina Splash, Baekhyun meminta nyawanya pun akan ia berikan.

Penampilan Chanyeol pun berakhir, diiringi tepukan meriah dari tamu-tamu yang kagum akan kelihaiannya memainkan alat musik tersebut.

"Wah, sudah kukatakan kau memang hebat Chanyeol-ah! Pasti para kameramen itu akan merekam wajahmu dengan sangat bagus. Kau keren sekali!." Kagum Baekhyun.

"Aku memang keren Baekhyun." Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol-ah, hatiku berdebar melihatmu memainkan drum. _Dugeun dugeun~ dugeun dugeun~ kekekeke..._ " ucap Baekhun dengan wajah memerah semerah tomat segar.

"Pfft... Berapa gelas yang kau minum Baek?" Kekeh Chanyeol.

"Aku hanya minum satu gelas! Kau fikir aku mabuk huh?" Baekhyun pun meninggalkan Chanyeol ke meja bar dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mengekori kekasihnya yang tengah merajuk.

Saat Chanyeol melewati Baekhyun, dia melihat Baekhyun kembali meminum koktail itu.

"Kujamin ia akan mabuk sesaat lagi" batin Chanyeol.

"Permainan yang hebat Chanyeol." Puji Suho.

"Tentu, Chanyeol yang luar biasa." Tambah Xiumin.

Baekhyun kini tengah memeluk Kyungsoo dan menyandarkan kepala di bahu mungil Kyungsoo.

"Hyung kau mabuk?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun hanya diam tak menanggapi omongan Kyungsoo. Matanya terlihat sayu memberi jawaban atas pertanyaan Kyungsoo.

"Chanyeol-ah" panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang merasa namanya erpanggilpun mengarahkan wajahnya pada sang kekasih.

"Sepertinya aku mabuk. Hehe."

"Sudah ku duga, Ayo kita pulang." Tawar Chanyeol.

"Tapi acaranya belum selesai." Tolak Baekhyun.

"Pulanglah Baekhyun, Kau dan Chanyeol pulanglah terlebih dahulu. Disini banyak awak media. Kau tidak ingin aib mu sebagai peminum yang payah terbongkar kan? Pulanglah." Ucap Xiumin.

"Baiklah, hyung."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menuju parkiran dan memakai mobil yang di kendarai Chanyeol. Mereka menuju ke hotel tempat mereka menginap dan kebetulan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sekamar.

Setibanya di hotel Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun berjalan, karena Baekhyun sudah terlihat mabuk hanya dengan dua gelas koktail. Baekhyun memang peminum yang payah, fikir Chanyeol.

Chanyeol merebahkan tubuh Baekhyun di ranjang, Chanyeol membantu Baekhyun untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Saat akan membuka kancing kemeja Baekhyun tiba-tiba saja tangan Baekhyun mengalung indah di leher Chanyeol.

"Ung? Kau sedang apa? Ingin menelanjangiku heh? Kekeke.." kekeh Baekhyun.

"Jadi, saat kau mabuk kau pun berfikiran mesum hm?"

"Tidaakk.. aku tidak mabuk! Hatiku masih berdebar mengingatmu bermain drum tadi. Ah! Apakah kau memindahkan drum mu kedalam tubuhku?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata puppynya.

"Menurutmu? Mengapa hatimu berdebar Baek? Aku hanya memainkan drum." Ucap Chanyeol sembari tangannya mengelus pipi Baekhyun yang memerah karena mabuk.

"Karena aku mencintaimu, Chanyeolie..." ucap Baekhyun.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun."

Chanyeol memajukan wajahnya, nafasnya mulai terasa dipermukaan wajah Baekhyun. Wajah Baekhyub terlihat semakin memerah, efek alkohol ditambah wajah Chanyeol yang hanya beberapa centi membuat wajahnya memanas dan janungnya berdegup lebih cepat.

Tak perlu waktu yang lama, Chanyeol memejamkan kedua matanya dan mencumbu bibir manis Baekhyun, melumatnya dengan perlahan dan penuh perasaan. Melampiaskan rasa cintanya melewati ciuman dan lumatan pada bibir Baekhyun.

Keduanya melanjukan kegiatan mereka, Tubuh besar Chanyeol mulai menindih tubuh mungil Baekhyun. Tubuh Baekhyun tenggelam dalam dekapan sang kekasih. Bibir Chanyeol mulai berpindah mengecupi leher sang kekasih. Baekhyun yang mendapakan perlakuan tersebut hanya bisa mendongakkan lehernya menikmati kenikmaan yang diberikan oleh sang kekasih.

"Ngh.. jangannhh.. tandai yeollhh.."

Baekhyun memperingati Chanyeol unuk tidak memberi tanda pada lehernya karena kini mereka sedang melakukan comeback, Baekhyun tak ingin para fans nya curiga jika meliha tanda cinta yang Chanyeol berikan. Chanyeol yang mendengar permintaan sang kekasih pun menuruti apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu. Sudah kukatakan bahwa apapun permintaan Baekhyun, Chanyeol akan selalu memenuhinya.

Chanyeol pun melanjutkan kegiatannya, membuka seluruh kancing kemeja milik Baekhyun hingga kini hanya terpampang tubuh polos Baekhyun yang indah dimata Chanyeol. Chanyeol memandangi tubuh Baekhyun sejenak. Baekhyun yang merasa dipandangi hanya bersemu merah berusaha menutupi wajahnya dengan telapak tangan mungilnya.

"Jangan memandang tubuhku seperti itu Chanyeol, aku sudah menghilangkan abs ku."

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengar omongan kekasihnya, abs? Ayolah Baekhyun sangat tidak cocok untuk memiliki abs. Bagi Chanyeol, Baekhyun mempunyai tubuh yang ia sebut sebagai Nutella pun lebih indah, apalagi dengan pipi yang bulat. Menambah kesan indah pada Baekhyun daripada ia yang memiliki abs dan bertubuh kurus. Bukannnya Chanyeol tidak menyukainya, hanya saja Baekhyun merasa diet yang dilakukan Baekhyun untuk memiliki abs tidak sehat, jadi Chanyeol merasa tidak tega melihatnya.

"Kenapa? Kau selalu indah dimataku Baek. Selalu dan selalu..."

Baekhyun semakin tersipu mendengar jawaban Chanyeol. Wajahnya semakin memerah saja kini.

"Kau selalu mengatakan itu setiap melihat tubuhku." Baekhyun berusaha mengelak omongan Chanyeol unuk merilekskan dirinya. Ntah Baekhyun selalu merasa berdesir saat Chanyeol melontarkan pujian erhadapnya walaupun pujian itu sering ia dengar.

"Itu kenyataan Baek, kau memang selalu indah dimataku."

"B-baiklah ayo kita lanjutkan."

"Kau benar-benar mesum saat mabuk rupanya, sangat tidak sabar sekali." Kekeh Chanyeol.

Chanyeol pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya, merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya dan menjilati nipplenya. Sebelah tangannya ia gunakan untuk memelintir nipple Baekhyun yang menganggur.

"Ahhh.. Channhh..."

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya mencoba menahan desahannya, namun desahannya keluar begitu saja saat Baekhyun menggoda titik sensitifnya. Baekhyun kini hanya bisa memeluk leher dan meremat tengkuk Chanyeol untuk menyalurkan kenikmatannya.

Chanyeol yang mendengar desahan Baekhyun semakin bersemangat untuk mengerjai titik sensitif kekasihnya itu. Bibirnya kini mulai menghisap nipple Baekhyun hingga nipple itu mencuat seakan mengeluarkan susu. Setelah puas dengan nipple Baekhyun, Chanyeol turun mengecupi perut Baekhyun dan menjilati pusar kekasihnya itu hingga Baekhyun menggelinjang nikmat.

"B-buka nghh.. sesak sekali disana Chanhh..."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar desahan Baekhyun yang terdengar tak sabaran. Dengan secepat kilat, Chanyeol membuka seluruh pakaian yang tersisa ditubuh Baekhyun hingga kini Baekhyun sepenuhnya polos tanpa benang.

Chanyeol menangkup penis mungil Baekhyun yang sudah mengeluarkan precum dan memainkan penis itu dengan mengurutnya secara perlahan. Memberi kenikmatan yang berlebih terhadap kekasih mungilnya.

"Aahhh... ahh... Lebih cepathhh uungh..."

Chanyeol memandangi wajah Baekhyun yang memerah, keringat yang mengucur diseluruh tubuhnya dan itu terlihat sangat sexy bagi Chanyeol. Pemandangan erotis yang mampu membuatnya menegang dan mengeluarkan precum.

Chanyeol mempercepat gerakan tangannya pada penis Baekhyun, dalam beberapa detik akhirnya Baekhyun mengeluarkan spermanya dan mengotori perutnya dan tangan Chanyeol.

"Hisap Baekhyun." Chanyeol memajukan jarinya yang penuh sperma kebibir Baekhyun, tak butuh waktu lama Baekhyun pun menuruti keinginan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menghisap jari telunjuk dan jari tengah Chanyeol dengan bersemangat, menghisap dan membayangkan bahwa yang dihisapnya adalah penis besar Chanyeol. Bahkan Baekhyun menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk memaju mundurkan jari Chanyeol di mulutnya.

"Good Baekhyun, sudah cukup sayang. Aku sudah tak tahan lagi."

Chanyeol mengeluarkan jarinya dari mulut Baekhyun dan sesegera mungkin membuka seluruh pakaian yang dikenakannya. Celana dalam Chanyeol pun terlepas membebaskan penis panjang, besar dan berurat milik Chanyeol. Baekhyun memang sudah sering melihat penis kekasihnya iu, namun hal itu tetap membuatnya bergairah setiap saat.

Chanyeol kembali menindih tubuh Baekhyun, memposisikan penisnya di depan lubang surga milik kekasihnya, menggesekkan penis tegang itu di depan hole Baekhyun yang sama-sama sudah terangsang.

"Cepathh Chann.. berhenti menggodaku seperti itu nghh..."

"As you wish baby.."

Chanyeol pun memasukkan penis besarnya dalam sekali hentak bersamaan dengan jeritan Baekhyun yang merasa perih di holenya. Baekhyun merasa aneh, padahal ini bukan sex pertamanya tapi ntah mengapa rasanya tetap menyakitkan.

"Hiks..."

"Maafkan aku, sesakit itu hm?" Chanyeol mendiamkan penisnya untuk mengurangi rasa sakit di hole kekasihnya yang sempit itu. Chanyeol harus menahan diri jika tidak ingin membuat kekasihnya mengamuk esok pagi.

"Lanjutkan Chan, aku sudah terbiasa." Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya di dada Chanyeol, mengusakkan wajahnya di dada bidang kekasihnya itu.

Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban, menarik kembali penisnya keluar dan menghentakkannya kembali dengan perlahan. Saat hentakan kesepuluh Chanyeol pun mulai mempercepat gerakan penisnya di hole Baekhyub. Membuat tubuh mungil itu erhenak-hentak.

"Mmhh.. Sssshhh ahh disana Chanhh... kau menemukannya mhh.."

"Disini hm? Aku selalu berhasil menemukannya Baek."

Chanyeol kembali menghentak-hentakkan penisnya semakin cepat dan lebih cepat. Sesuai dengan permintaan Baekhyun yang meminta Chanyeol agar menghentakkan sweetspotnya lebih cepat dan kuat. Chanyeol pun dengan senang hati mengabulkannya.

"Aku keluar Chanhh... aku akan keluar ngg... ahh!.."

Baekhyun pun kembali mengeluarkan spermanya dan mengotori perutnya juga perut Chanyeol dengan lelehan spermanya. Baekhyun terlihat mengatur nafasnya dan Chanyeol berhenti sejenak, memberi jeda kepada Baekhyun untuk menikmati pelepasannya.

"Hei, aku belum menikmatinya sayang." Bisik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya kembali membuka kedua kelopak matanya, menatap wajah Chanyeol yang sangat tampan dihadapannya. Mengusap keringat di dahi Chanyeol dengan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu lanjutkan saja Chan, aku akan menunggumu mengisi lubangku dengan cairan hangat mu."

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar ucapan kotor yang menggairahkan dari mulut mungil itu, Chanyeol mengecup bibir itu sekilas dan melanjutkan hentakannya pada hole Baekhyun.

Setelah memakan waktu beberapa menit akhirnya Chanyeol pun akan mengeluarkan spermanya di hole Baekhyun.

"Keluarkan di dalam nghh.."

Baekhyun memeluk erat tubuh Chanyeol, mengecupi dada Chanyeol dan menghirup aroma keringat yang jantan dari Chanyeol.

"Terima calon bayi mu Baekh.."

Chanyeol memejamkan matanya dan mengeluarkan seluruh spermanya di hole Baekhyun. Chanyeol sangat berharap bahwa spermanya bisa menghasilkan keturunan baginya dan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol pun mengesampingkan tubuhnya, berbaring disebelah Baekhyun dan mendekap lelaki mungil itu.

"Sering-seringlah mabuk seperti ini Baek."

"Aku tidak mabuk!"

"Aku mencintaimu." Ucap Chanyeol seraya mengecup dahi Baekhyun.

"Aku juga." Baekhyun membenamkan wajahnya pada dada Chanyeol dan mereka pun menghabiskan sisa malam dengan saling mendekap.

 **The End**

Hello guys, aku balik lagi ngetik ff nih hehehe.. maaf ya ga lanjutin ff chapter yang aku buat. Tapi aku usahain aku bakal buat versi dari ff chapter (gagal) punyaku itu ^^ Thanks buat yang udah baca dan rivew hehe...


End file.
